


Demonio interior

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [6]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Canon, Death Stranding Spoilers, Evil, Evil Plans, F/M, Higgs Monaghan Being Higgs Monaghan, Love, lake knot city, south knot city
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Fragile/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024
Kudos: 2





	Demonio interior

Justo en el momento en el que estaba saboreando el último trozo de  _ pizza _ que había encargado, Higgs se dio cuenta de que era el momento de llevar a cabo su plan. O, mejor dicho, de volver a llevar a cabo su plan.

Higgs había intentado chantajear a Fragile para que destruyese una ciudad entera con una bomba termonuclear. Su plan había sido en vano, pues no había considerado verdaderamente el carácter de la que otrora fuera su amante.

A veces, en mitad del declive, Higgs salía de su refugio con apenas unos pantalones y unas botas, abría los brazos en cruz y abrazaba el vendaval del tiempo pasando por todas las cosas a su alrededor. Sentía cómo el aliento de las distintas vidas se acercaba a él, buscando una nueva oportunidad. Lo que más placer le daba era rechazar el aliento último de estos seres, tan pobres como su existencia. Sonreía, miraba al cielo, y volvía a entrar. Unas lágrimas negras como su alma envolvían su rostro.

Al volver a encontrarse en su refugio, Higgs se vistió con su indumentaria habitual, se colocó su máscara dorada, se equipó su unidad BB y salió a la intemperie para realizar un salto en el espacio hacia Lake Knot City, disfrazarse como un trabajador de Bridges y engañar a Sam para, por fin, hacer volar por los aires South Knot City, cumpliendo con su sueño de ver el mundo reducido a cenizas antes de que la entidad de extinción lograra su cometido. Él quería, por encima de todo, ser el alma protagonista de la última historia de la humanidad.

Pero la humanidad no era tan frágil como él pensaba.


End file.
